


Dean's Sammy

by multishippinglover



Series: Tumblr Ficlets/Drabbles [648]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Always Female Sam Winchester, F/M, Female Sam Winchester, Possessive Dean Winchester, Riding, Smut, Teen Dean Winchester, Teen Sam Winchester, Virgin Dean Winchester, Virgin Sam Winchester, teencest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-07
Updated: 2019-07-07
Packaged: 2020-06-24 04:32:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19716283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/multishippinglover/pseuds/multishippinglover
Summary: Prompt: Could you please write a prompt with Big Brother Dean and Little Sister Sam? Teen!Virgin!Possessive!Dean and Teen!Virgin!Female!Sam? Dean comes pretty fast but Sammy comes with him because of Dean groaning possessively the whole time and whimpering when he comes in him (her). Then some fluffy cuddles and Sam telling Dean it was perfect and not to be embarrassed about how long he lasted. Thank you! :3





	Dean's Sammy

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt originally written on March 1st, 2015

“Mine. _Mine_.” Dean growled softly, pushing Sam down on the bed. “No one else’s, Sammy. Mine.” He grunted, moving in over Sam and pinning her to the bed.

“Fuck….Dean.” Sam breathed out, looking up at her older brother.

“Not some random fucking guy at school.” Dean growled in Sam’s ear. “Fuckin’…. _mine_.”

“Yours. Fuck. Fuck, I’m yours, Dean.” Sam moaned, feeling Dean’s hand worm it’s way between Sam’s thighs.

“That’s right, Samantha. Mine.” Dean grunted softly.

“Then why don’t you take what’s yours?” Sam asked, looking up at Dean.

Dean froze, eyes locking with Sam's, the room filled with Sam and Dean’s pants.

“You sure?” Dean asked. “It’s….it’s gonna be a first for both of us. No take backs.”

“I want _you_.” Sam said, spreading her legs. “I have for as long as I can remember.”

“I don’t have a condom, Sammy.” Dean replied, worried.

“I have a couple. I wanted to be prepared….in case, you know…”

Dean grinned and pushed Sam up to the center of the bed.

Sam reached in her pocket and pulled a condom out, handing it to Dean.

Dean growled and leaned close, kissing Sam, nipping along her neck. “Strip down.” He ordered quietly, before pulling back and yanking off his clothing. Sam did the same, spreading her legs out before Dean.

“Fuck….” Dean grunted, taking Sam in. “Fuckin’ perfect body, Sam. Betcha you’re gonna grow into it too. God, you’re pretty now…..be fuckin’ gorgeous when you’re older.”

“Dean…” Sam said softly. “Fuck me.”

Dean grinned, and gave a few pumps to his cock, before putting the condom on, and grabbing some lube that he kept in the side table in the motel.

He slicked his fingers up and sank two inside Sam, who moaned softly, and rocked her hips forward.

“Ever have anything up here?” Dean asked, pressing close to Sam as he fucked Sam’s pussy with his fingers.

“Just….fuck…just my fingers….oh god….”

“Ever got off on the fact that one day I might fuck you?” Dean asked, a smirk on his face.

“Mmm-hmmm.” Sam nodded, biting her lower lip as Dean worked his fingers in.

“God. So fucking soft and wet.” Dean groaned, head dropping against Sam’s neck. “Sammy….fuck. Mine.”

“Yours.” Sam replied, and Dean gave a kiss to Sam’s neck, before he pulled his fingers away and slicked his cock.

“Fuck, Sammy….ready?” Dean asked.

“Dean, fuck me. Please.” Sam panted softly.

Dean leaned down, pressing a kiss to Sam’s lips, before he lined his cock up and slowly sank inside Sam’s pussy.

“Holy….holy shit…fuck, fuck, fuck, Dean….fuck…” Sam panted.

Dean gasped softly, hands reaching up, curling in Sam’s hair, and he stilled, letting Sam get adjusted to the girth of his cock.

“Fuck….are you in pain?” Dena asked softly.

“Little bit…..but it’s goin’ away. Start fucking me already.” Sam panted.

Dean kissed Sam again, and started moving his hips, both Sam and Dean’s gasps filling the room as Dean fucked Sam.

“Oh god, it feels so good. Fuck, Dean.” Sam moaned.

Dean panted, kissing Sam, before he rolled the two over, and sat up against the bedpost, hands going to Sam’s hips, helping her ride his cock.

“ _Fuck_.” Sam whimpered, soft, high pants escaping from her mouth. “Oh god, Dean.”

“Sammy. My Sammy. Mine. Mine.” Dean groaned, leaned forward, kissing and sucking on Sam’s shoulders. “Fuck. My beautiful little Sammy.”

“Dean, oh god, fuck.” Sam panted, a hand reaching down to rub against her clit. “Fuck, it’s so good.”

“Mmmm…ain’t gonna last Sammy.” Dean grunted. “Can’t….fuck…gonna come…Sammy!” Dena cried out, thrusting deep and coming in the condom.

Sam cried out and came after Dean, and the two stilled, panting softly against the other.

“Fuck…I didn’t mean to come that early.” Dean panted.

“Dean, it’s fine. It was still really hot, regardless of how long it lasted.” Sam said.

“I usually last longer though.” Dean said, looking away, and flushing.

Sam smiled and lifted Dean’s head, looking her brother in the eyes, as he hands curled around his neck.

“You were perfect, Dean. Fuck, it was so hot. And it felt so good.” Sam murmured, leaning close to her brother and kissing him softly. “You were perfect.”

“Yeah?” Dean grinned softly.

“Mmm-hmm…” Sam nodded, nuzzling close to Dean.

The two rolled around in the bed so they were lying side by side, arms wrapped around each other.

“And, besides, if we get more practice in….we can both learn to last longer. Besides, we’re still teens. We have all the time in the world, Dean.” Sam grinned, kissing Dean again.

“Mmm….I guess we do, Sammy.” Dean grinned, hands trailing up and down Sam’s back, before pulling Sam close to his body.

**Author's Note:**

> Not taking prompts right now, sorry!


End file.
